


Here; a Scott/Isaac Fanmix

by darthjuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjuno/pseuds/darthjuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr's scisaac week 2012. A mix for the complete, inevitable bond between mates that Scott and Isaac begin to discover, starting from the moment Isaac came back "to win".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here; a Scott/Isaac Fanmix

  
  


# Here; a Scott/Isaac fanmix

made for [scisaac week 2012](http://scisaacweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr; themed for day 7: _mating and weddings_  


Scott/Isaac was a surprise ship for me. I didn't ship it all along, but it was one of those things that crept up on me, and when all the pieces fell together by the end of the season, it was undeniable. It's everything that Sterek isn't: sweet vs wild, stable vs unpredictable, nurturing vs explosive. Scott and Isaac develop this bond over the season, where Isaac sees Scott's propensity to do good and right by everyone when few others do, and where Scott reaches out to Isaac and shows him he cares and fears for him, a feeling Isaac probably hasn't felt in forever. Whether their relationship is a platonic friendship (or the beginnings of a pack/brotherhood) or something more, the chemistry between them is undeniable. They care about and trust each other even when the rest of Derek's pack can't even stay together, and Scott's bond with his human pack (Stiles and Allison) is fragile at best.

With slash goggles on, I can see how these two could be mates for life. Isaac needs to be loved, to be cared for and protected, and Scott is willing to give him just that. Scott has been casting himself as an outsider, but really all he wants is to help others, and Isaac is the first person to acknowledge and respect that without qualms. Their relationship is sweet, mellow and loving, slow and steady and _right_ instead of frantic and clashing. It's trust, it's family, it's home, it's pack. Two werewolves joined in one unit. Mates, _anchors_ , from the soul to the heart. For life.

This mix is everything this pairing brings out in me, all the fluffy, happy love that could exist between actual puppies McCall and Lahey (LaCall? McLahey? 8D). It's all the feelings that bubble up when I read Scott/Isaac fic, when I think of the beautiful moments on the show where these two connected, trusted each other and worked together, bound in friendship and the kinship of a wolf pack. I hope it gives you _all the feelings_ , as it does to me.

A note re: the first song: When Isaac came to the lacrosse match in 2x11, and said "I came to win", this song immediately popped in my head. No joke. Then I looked up the lyrics and whaddayaknow. (I also made a [tumblr post](http://stelenskeh.tumblr.com/post/31064008658/stelenskeh-gif-credit) about it, because I couldn't resist.) To me, this song is _the_ Scott/Isaac song. It's what marks their beginning, and the relentless spirit they both share.

Tracklist & Lyrics 

  
[_Fly/I Believe I Can Fly_ ; Glee Cast](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gleecast/flyibelieveicanfly.html)  
See I was on the verge of breakin' down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
 _See we become alive in a time of fear_

  
[_Here (In Your Arms)_ ; Hellogoodbye](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hellogoodbye/hereinyourarms.html)  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

  
_[Where Would We Be Now](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/goodcharlotte/wherewouldwebenow.html)_[; Good Charlotte](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/goodcharlotte/wherewouldwebenow.html)  
And now I must confess, that I'm a sinking ship  
_And I'm anchored by the weight of my heart_  
Cause it's filled with these feelings

  
[_Honey and the Bee_ ; Owl City](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/owlcity/honeyandthebee.html)  
I never thought we were two peas in a pod  
Until you suddenly bloomed  
Then I knew that _I'd always love you_  
(Oh, I'll always love you too)

  
[_Slide_ ; Goo Goo Dolls](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/googoodolls/slide.html)  
Don't you love the life you killed?  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you  
_What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful_

  
[_Where the Lines Overlap_ ; Paramore](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/paramore/wherethelinesoverlap.html)  
Call me over, tell me how you got so far  
Never making a single sound  
I'm not used to it but I can learn, there's nothing to it  
I've never been happier  
_No one is as lucky as us_

  
[_Close To You_ ; Neon Trees](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/neontrees/closetoyou.html)  
Lonely eyes been watching me  
I can see what you want me to see  
_I wanna be close to you_  
I still got my eyes on you baby

  
[_Spanish Eyes_ ; U2](http://www.u2.com/discography/lyrics/lyric/song/121/)  
I love the way you talk to me  
And I love the way you walk on me  
_And I need you more than you need me_ (yeah)  
Our love shines like rain in those Spanish eyes

  
[_Til Kingdom Come_ ; Coldplay](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/coldplay/tilkingdomcome.html)  
Hold my head inside your hands,  
I need someone who understands.  
I need someone, someone who hears,  
_For you, I've waited all these years._

  
[_Your Song_ ; Ellie Goulding](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/elliegoulding/yoursong.html)  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live  
Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

  
[_They Bring Me To You_ ; Joshua Radin](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joshuaradin/theybringmetoyou.html)  
Moon pours through the ceiling tonight  
Embraces us tight  
_Shows me we're right for each other_

# Full ZIP + Covers → [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?b6o3k2fa27k69m1)

  
  
The mix can also be found as a playlist on Spotify, [here](http://open.spotify.com/user/hyungniiim/playlist/5OINCUWKIREBLR8aw9INv3).  
Covers made on Adobe Photoshop CS5. Fonts used: Stiletto Skinny, Mossy, Matilde, Blau 7pt.  
Textures by [northerndawn](http://northerndawn.tumblr.com) and [stewark](http://stewark.tumblr.com).   
Images from [grande-caps](http://tv.grande-caps.net).  
Like/reblog this mix on [Tumblr](http://stelenskeh.tumblr.com/post/31248583788/here-a-scott-isaac-fanmix-for-scisaac-week-2012).  
  
**Enjoy! :')**


End file.
